


【evanstan+海包】良性循环-20

by nazyple



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazyple/pseuds/nazyple





	【evanstan+海包】良性循环-20

“怎么帮？”hemsworth紧盯着瘫在水里的Sebastian，粗粝的掌心磨过Sebastian的龟头，滑溜的前列腺液顺着柱身溶于水中。  
“都、都可以”，Sebastian双手捂着脸不敢看对方，酡红蔓出指缝，他的大腿肌肉收缩，夹着hemsworth的劲腰。hemsworth被Sebastian明明很羞耻却依旧很诚实的动作逗笑，  
“嗯哼，那我随意了。”

像hemsworth这种男人从来不缺床伴，无论泡吧还是聚会总会有不少女人上赶着求操，hemsworth不是个滥交的人，但谁也不会委屈自己不是吗？尽管长久不用五指，自慰与做爱绝对是人类根植于本性的一部分。hemsworth在床上关系中向来属于掌控者与被服务者，哪怕对方是个男人。

hemsworth从隔板上拿过一瓶橄榄油倒在Sebastian的马眼，澄黄油亮的液体拉成长线，从顶端漫下，如同甜点师淋上果酱的蛋糕，hemsworth一只手紧紧握住Sebastian沾满橄榄油的阴茎，从下至上拧动，须臾，换成拇指与食指圈住，挤奶水般搦动。Sebastian抠着壁缸喘气，快感令他的瞳孔都无法聚焦，一些水珠留在肌肉上蜿蜒出漂亮的纹理。

hemsworth盯着Sebastian，Sebastian沉浸情欲的样子和声音忽得与脑中的某些印象重合，hemsworth皱了皱眉。

那次和男人的一夜情.......

hemsworth把失去防备的Sebastian膝弯架到肩头，手指在后穴褶皱按压，就着橄榄油钻入甬道，反应过来的Sebastian小腿乱踢，  
“hemsworth...！”  
hemsworth捅的稳如泰山，毕竟这个姿势身下的人只能动动小腿，  
“放心，我不上男人...”

“放松，”hemsworth拍拍Sebastian的大腿，手指强硬的抽插，Sebastian使劲推拒，  
“疼........啊........”

hemsworth毫无章法的戳戳捣捣，他依稀记得男人后面手指弯曲会能刺到G点的。

弯曲，抽插，搅动。

hemsworth注意着Sebastian的情状，说实话，给同性同事抚慰真的是很新奇的体验，意外的不反感，可能更多的是助兴药物的作用。

男人和女人差距很大，身体很硬，不能自行润滑，插进去也是不同感觉的层层叠叠。

hemsworth发现Sebastian下体的毛发有些短，他在心中吹了声口哨：剃过，真精致。

Sebastian双腿大张的待操模样和平日正儿八经甚至不善言辞的沉默样子迥异，他爽的舌头微微前伸，hemsworth都有些担心他会咬到，肩头透着惹眼的粉色令hemsworth口渴至极——

男人陷入情欲的样子，这么吸引人的么？

Sebastian身体瞬间弹起，喘的上气不接下气，头颅后仰发出似痛苦似欢愉的呻吟，他的马眼不断流出精液与前列腺液，Sebastian拼命扭动，扑出汩汩水花，  
“hemsworth！啊呜...！我、我不行了.........啊哈.......！别弄、了嗯..啊..！”

是这儿。

hemsworth毫不客气的按压打圈，  
“什么不行了？Seb，是男人就不能说不行，嗯？”

“啊..！..混、混蛋！”Sebastian被折磨的大脑空白，他胡乱扑腾被呛的咳嗽两声，咳嗽带着腹部阵阵紧绷，反倒促使快感堆积，hemsworth突然抽回手指，将丝带绑在Sebastian充血的硬物上。

“你哪来的丝带？！”Sebastian劈着嗓子质问。

“浴室香水棒上系的”，hemsworth一把捞过转身想要逃跑的Sebastian，无名指重新捅进后穴搅弄，并且多塞了根手指。Sebastian惊叫出声，身体酥软的歪着，他的后背贴上一具滚烫硬厚的身躯，乳头被指节夹住，肠壁痉挛的包裹住手指，hemsworth的指腹按着Sebastian的前列腺处，从外向上向内向下按压，Sebastian哼哼唧唧的扭着身体，哑着嗓子求饶道，

“我想射.........呜......hemsworth.......解开....解开好不好.....”

“我也硬了”，hemsworth循循善诱，“你现在这种感觉就和我现在的感觉一样难受。”

Sebastian反应完全断线，只模模糊糊听到对方难受几个字，Sebastian歉疚讨好地扭头蹭着hemsworth的下巴和嘴唇，哑着奶音说道，  
“做...做一下就舒服..啦.......”

“FUCK”，hemsworth的大手猛的按着Sebastian的小臂抓在浴缸边，从后穴抽出的手指拉出剔透的肠液，  
“seb，这可是你自己说的，”

“Wha....!”  
Sebastian眼睛睁大尖叫出声，真枪实弹的上膛和手指演练根本不是一个量级，被使劲撑开的内部饱涨的发酸，酥麻的瘙痒感令Sebastian头晕目眩，hemsworth胯部耸动，狠狠的来回抽送，柔软紧致的后穴湿滑蠕动，绝妙的滋味激的hemsworth眼白赤红，他把长棒拉出，接着抵进最深处，Sebastian已经泣不成声，他本就濒临高潮，却被更疯狂的刺激送上更高的山峰，发尾的水沿着眉骨流到眉心滴落，连同呻吟一起在瓷壁上破个稀碎，

“啊..........啊！呃呜........！”

hemsworth侧头咬住Sebastian的颈骨，挺腰冲撞，恨不得把囊袋一并塞入。

“啊..........！不.......啊...呜........！”

hemsworth解开丝带，从尿道延伸的暖流覆盖到脚心，Sebastian的会阴部位收缩强烈，酸麻的快感使他口中口水泛起，腿骨深处的酥麻令他的尿道括约肌不能自主，大量的粘稠液体从龟头渗出溶入浴缸的水里，Sebastian挺着身体屁股高撅，意识模糊的发抖呻吟。

温水腾升的雾气遮住洗手台的镜面，操弄拍出的水声混着高亢的呻吟与喑哑的叹息在密闭的盥洗室内回荡。

“Seb,我真想把你干死。”

高潮后昏昏沉沉的Sebastian被hemsworth托着膝弯抱进怀里，他的胳膊遍布指印，脖子、后背、膝盖红红紫紫，乳头又大又肿的滴着水，好似品种极佳的樱桃惹人垂涎。hemsworth把Sebastian放到洗手台上，张嘴咬住一颗樱桃，舌尖挑逗卷吸，双手掰开Sebastian的两腿再次闯入那个销魂之地。

“我....啊.....hemsworth......我.呃嗯...受、受不了了.....”Sebastian抱着hemsworth的头求饶，hemsworth撞击力度太大，Sebastian无助的偏着头，冰凉的镜面贴着后背皮肉却起不到一丝降温的作用，  
“啊........不、不要...了.....我、我要被干死了.......啊........”

hemsworth想不到自己有朝一日也会耽于男色，那次醉酒后与男人的一夜情记忆不全，现在可是切切实实的清醒，插拔之间过于享受，男人上男人这种征服心理的满足果真是令人上瘾。

Sebastian咬着嘴唇扭动挣扎的浪荡骚样.......

“Chris........啊.......”

hemsworth瞬间停下操干。

“Seb，看着我”，他扣着Sebastian的下颌冷冷的问，

“你在喊谁？”

 

.......

 

hemsworth抱着Sebastian出来的时候月亮已然抬至夜幕的最高处，乌漆嘛黑的房间中只有未完全闭合的窗帘缝中划出地面的一道光线。

hemsworth把Sebastian卷进被子，靠着床头看了会对方熟睡的脸，伸手碰了碰对方的鼻尖。

 

手机突兀而无声的亮起，是Sebastian的手机。

hemsworth抄过手机眯眼瞅了瞅——

来电：  
Chris

而且已经打过一通了。

hemsworth看了眼埋在被子里熟睡的Sebastian，又瞥了眼手机，然后他不慌不忙的从衣兜里掏出烟和打火机，拎着不间断来电的手机走到阳台，划开接通。

“Seb...bastian, ”接通来的有些猝不及防，沙发上的Chris猛然站起，磕磕巴巴的问候道，  
“how's....how's it going？”

“Good.”

Chris忐忑又欣喜的笑容陡然僵在脸上。

“Hi”, 打火机“嚓”得蹿出蓝焰，hemsworth唇角微勾，咬着滤嘴漫不经心呼出一片烟雾缭绕，他浓密的睫毛盖住海蓝色的眸子，烟头的火映出明明灭灭的暗色微光，

“Guess who I am？”

————  
tbc


End file.
